Perles de rosée, The Foggy Dew
by Tari Miriel
Summary: Défi 17 du Poney Fringant. L'aube se lève sur un champs de bataille, et les Hommes regagnent leurs terres...


Défi n°17 pour le Poney Fringant : baser un texte sur une chanson ou une musique…

* * *

_**The Foggy Dew**_

Cette chanson raconte la rebellion d'avril 1916, et encourage les Irlandais à se battre pour l'Irlande plutôt que pour les anglais, comme le faisaient beaucoup de jeunes hommes lors de la première guerre mondiale.

Il en existe plusieurs versions, ma préférée étant celle-ci :

Paddy Reilly & The Dubliners - The Foggy Dew

Sur youtube : /watch?vVjnOp3IBqMI

* * *

**Perles de rosée**

* * *

Les rayons doux du soleil de l'aurore faisaient briller l'herbe de la vallée, frappant de leur lumière pure les perles de rosée qui s'accrochaient encore aux feuilles et aux tiges.

L'aube se levait sur le champ de bataille dévasté. Partout, des corps ensanglantés, tordus, déchirés. Quelques hommes, couchés dans la boue, appelaient d'une voix faible ; mais déjà, les corbeaux s'approchaient, volant en cercles au-dessus d'eux.

Les hommes valides s'étaient retirés dans la forêt, à l'abri des troncs et des ombres. Les orcs étaient enfin partis, défaits dans la nuit par l'armée qu'avait menée le capitaine du Gondor. Les soldats avaient déjà quitté la place et marchaient vers leur cité, emportant leurs blessés et laissant les civils panser leurs blessures.

La nuit avait été d'une terreur sans nom.

Mais un homme s'était relevé, seul parmi tous ceux qui restaient couchés dans leur douleur, le front ceint d'un bandage souillé. Et, lentement, il s'était éloigné. Et d'autres avaient suivi.

Marchant d'un pas lent vers leurs villages, les hommes du Gondor retournaient à leur vie. Paysans, marchands, aubergiste, tisserand… aucun d'entre eux n'était soldat. Mais quand les messagers avaient averti les chefs de village que les orcs avaient débordé l'armée régulière, ils avaient pris les armes qu'on leur avait tendues.

Et ils étaient morts en nombre. Des hommes faits, des jeunes gens, des sages, des enfants… Et ceux qui vivaient encore au matin revenaient lentement, le cœur oublié derrière eux.

_Descendant la vallée un matin d'avril_

_Bien avant d'apercevoir les toits_

_Deux ou trois bataillons d'une armée civile_

_Descendaient en marchant devant moi._

_Aucun tambour ne battait pourtant_

_Les bourdons ne résonnaient plus au vent_

_Mais au loin l'angélus dans le ciel voilé_

_S'égrenait en perles de rosée…_

Je marche lentement. Mes yeux sont voilés de fatigue, secs d'avoir trop pleuré. La douleur de mes blessures se fait lointaine, mes pas sont instinctifs. Je suis machinalement le jeune ménestrel qui marche devant moi. Son vêtement sombre est déchiré, le sang asséché a raidi le tissu. Il semble avoir perdu toute sa grâce. Ses doigts sont brisés, enfermés dans un bandage souillé. Il s'est plusieurs fois retourné vers moi, sans me parler, simplement pour me regarder. Ses yeux ont perdu toute trace de rêve. Ses mains agiles ont manié l'épée. Et sa voix pas une fois ne s'est élevée, depuis que nous avons combattu. Et pourtant, alors que nous marchions vers la bataille, il avait chanté…

_Compagnons disparus, je revois le jour_

_Où nous marchions vers la liberté_

_Dans la boue nous chantions la joie du retour_

_Au pays nous attendait l'été…_

Mais, de sa jeunesse innocente, il n'y a plus de trace. Déjà, il est vieux. Fatigué, abattu, blessé. Ses lèvres sèches ne s'ouvrent plus. Son dernier mot a été pour son frère, emporté par la lame d'un orc, sous ses yeux. Et il avait hurlé en même temps que lui. Un cri terrible, perçant et rauque, qui avait déchiré sa gorge. Le ménestrel ne chanterait plus.

_Combien de morts que l'on n'oublie pas_

_Tant de noms gravés dans le bois des croix_

_Tant de mères à pleurer leur enfant tombé_

_Couché dans les perles de rosée…_

Notre troupe silencieuse marchait dans la lumière du matin, froide et pure, qui éclairait nos pas sans réchauffer nos cœurs. Personne ne parlait, personne ne chantait. Qui en était capable ? Aucun d'entre nous n'en avait le courage… ni la volonté. Nous n'étions pas des soldats, seulement des hommes libres. Nous n'étions pas faits pour nous battre. Et nous ne savions pas accepter le prix de la liberté.

_Les tambours de l'ennemi résonnaient au loin_

_Labourant les bois et les sentiers_

_En ce jour nous tenions au bout de nos poings_

_Le destin d'un pays tout entier…_

_Et des chemins une armée sans nom_

_A surgi en hurlant sous ses haillons_

_Sur les feux de l'enfer, enfin libérés_

_Nous rêvions aux perles de rosée…_

Un véritable massacre… Nous étions venus prêter main-forte aux soldats, et nous avions été pris au piège par l'arrière-garde des orcs. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, ils nous étaient invisibles. Et nous étions tombés, par dizaines, par centaines.

Et moi, comme d'autres, vivant mais le cœur mort, je marchais dans l'herbe mouillée. Pure, libre de toute trace de sang. La rosée de la nuit lavait nos pieds douloureux. Certains étaient tombés sur le chemin, épuisés, blessés. Certains étaient morts là, sur le bord du sentier. Mais nous n'avions plus la force de les porter.

Chacun marchait, seul avec les autres. Des âmes égarées, qui avançaient d'instinct, suivant celui qui, devant nous, avait le courage de nous guider.

_Descendant la vallée un matin d'avril_

_Bien avant d'apercevoir les toits_

_Deux ou trois bataillons d'une armée civile_

_Descendaient en marchant devant moi._

_Je vais, je viens, et mon souvenir_

_Me poursuit sans jamais s'évanouir_

_Je ne peux oublier les enfants tombés_

_Couchés dans les perles de rosée…_

Devant moi, le ménestrel s'affaisse. Ses jambes le trahissent. Un peu de sang coule d'une blessure à son front. A genoux, il tremble et porte une main blessée à ses lèvres, comme pour dire adieu à ces doigts qui tissaient sa musique.

Il s'est laissé tomber sur le côté, au bord du sentier que nous suivons. Son regard frôle le mien. Il y a comme un soulagement dans ses yeux d'enfant.

Et je passe mon chemin, laissant le ménestrel se coucher dans les perles de rosée.

* * *

_As down the glen one Easter morn to a city fair rode I_  
_There Armed lines of marching men in squadrons passed me by_  
_No pipe did hum nor battle drum did sound its loud tattoo_  
_But the Angelus Bell o'er the Liffey's swell rang out through the foggy dew_

_Right proudly high over Dublin Town they hung out the flag of war_  
'_Twas better to die 'neath an Irish sky than at Suvla or Sud-El-Bar_  
_And from the plains of Royal Meath strong men came hurrying through_  
_While Britannia's Huns, with their long range guns sailed in through the foggy dew_

'_Twas England bade our wild geese go, that "small nations might be free";_  
_Their lonely graves are by Suvla's waves or the fringe of the great North Sea._  
_Oh, had they died by Pearse's side or fought with Cathal Brugha_  
_Their graves we'd keep where the Fenians sleep, 'neath the shroud of the foggy dew._

_Oh the night fell black, and the rifles' crack made perfidious Albion reel_  
_In the leaden rain, seven tongues of flame did shine o'er the lines of steel_  
_By each shining blade a prayer was said, that to Ireland her sons be true_  
_But when morning broke, still the war flag shook out its folds in the foggy dew_

_Oh the bravest fell, and the Requiem bell rang mournfully and clear_  
_For those who died that Eastertide in the spring time of the year_  
_And the world did gaze, in deep amaze, at those fearless men, but few,_  
_Who bore the fight that freedom's light might shine through the foggy dew_

_As back through the glen I rode again and my heart with grief was sore_  
_For I parted then with valiant men whom I never shall see more_  
_But to and fro in my dreams I go and I kneel and pray for you,_  
_For slavery fled, O glorious dead, when you fell in the foggy dew_.


End file.
